Let's put a little spice in our love lives (or not)
by XxKingArthurIIIxX
Summary: "Sorry, I don't date sluts." Okay. So the playboy facade wasn't going as he expected. Yeah, he was going to kill Kaito. ManSlut(?)!Len, SlutShamer!Rin.


_Title: Let's put a little spice in our love lives. . .or not_

 _Summary: "Sorry, I don't date sluts." Okay. So the playboy facade wasn't going as he expected. Yeah, he was going to kill Kaito. ManSlut(?)!Len, SlutShamer!Rin._

 _Categories: Drama/Romance_

 _Wordcount: 8,389_

* * *

A/N: This was originally going to be a humorous little one shot, but upon writing this, I realised I am a painfully unfunny person. Honestly, this was written as a result of exam study stress, but even before writing this, I was in the middle of writing a Miku/Kaito fanfic before I was hit with an oh so dreaded case of writers' block. So I wrote this. I guess you can call it the ultimate procrastination fic?

If it wasn't obvious already, this story is inspired by the song _Spice!_ , but this Len isn't as suave as he makes himself out to be.

Anyway, the summary is no joke. Rin is indeed a slut shamer and Len is a questionable slut.

Features: Kaito/Len friendship, Miku/Rin friendship, eventual Rin/Len romance (if you can call it that), Miku/Kaito and basically the rest of my ships.

* * *

Len sits in the front desk of an empty classroom, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

This is not how he wants to spend a Friday afternoon.

It's late, (half passed seven—his mom must be worried) the orange of dusk bleed through drawn curtains, and the class clock ticks mockingly.

Kaito has yet to show.

After such a desperate sounding text, with the strange order that he meet him back at school, Len, more than a little curious and maybe a bit worried, rushed his way here.

Big mistake, apparently.

The track door opens.

Len, miffed, watches as his azure headed friend slips behind the teacher's podium with ease, pushing a pair of lensless glasses up the bridge of his nose. And, with a somewhat serious grin, he says, "I suppose you're wondering why I brought you here."

"Kaito, this is ridiculous—"

" _I_ , Kaito Shion, have spent the last three days ceaselessly gathering research for your benefit," he interrupts. "It was long. It was difficult, but I believe the information I've gathered can finally come to fruition."

Len blinks at his odd speech, realization slowly dawning. "Kaito, what did you do?"

"Last week, you told me you may have—oh, let's not kid ourselves—that you've fallen head over heels for your classmate, Rin. Now, I may not understand what you see in her. She _is_ known for being beautiful, but she's also known for having a violent streak and a particularly foul mouth. But, I was touched by your confession and have concocted a plan to help you win her over."

Len buries his face in his hands, skin flushing. "Kaito, my love life is none of your business. When I told you about my. . . _interest_ , I thought you'd take it in stride and just forget about it." That was the impression he'd gotten anyway.

Kaito dumps his backpack atop the podium and ruffles through the contents inside. "Uh-huh. Tell, me Len. What exactly did you plan to do with this 'interest' of yours, anyway?"

The silence is answer enough.

"Nothing. Just as I thought."

Len stares defeatedly at the varnished wood of his desk.

The sound of tearing scotch tape fills their silence.

"Call it meddling, but as your friend, I've decided to help you."

Len looks up, touched by his words. The feeling, however, is quick to dissipate as he quickly takes notice of the results in his cryptic, scotch tape induced actions. There are pictures, grainy and out of focus, that litter the chalk-dusted surface of the blackboard. He recognizes many of the subjects as his peers, teachers, and other classmates, noting with disgust the nature of the photos. Quite a few of them capture the affectionate moments between partners. Tongues protruding mouths, hands groping. . . _intimate_ areas, and—oh god were those two doing it!?

Kaito smirks. "I see you've taken an interest in my photo collection."

His face contorts in disgust. "You didn't actually take those, did you?"

"That's beside the point! I've brought you here so I could teach you something important."

He grabs a meter stick from the dip of the blackboard and points at several of the photos. "Tell me, Len, what's the one thing you notice in all these photos?"

"You mean besides the fact that you have obvious boundary issues?"

He places a hand on his hip and stares at him disapprovingly.

In that moment, he bears a shocking resemblance to Kiyoteru-sensei.

He clears his throat, more than a little disturbed at the thought.

"I don't know. Enlighten me."

A smile graces his features. "In each pair, one is what you would define as being 'out of their league'. But this doesn't seem to pose any problems in the relationships presented. Do you know why?" He doesn't wait for an answer. "Desirability.

"Look at this picture of Luka-senpai and Gakupo-senpai—Len—Len, don't avert your eyes. Look at it. Now, why would someone as hot as Luka-senpai even give Gakupo-senpai, who, let's be honest, is a bit of a stalker, the time of day?"

Len scratches his cheek. "Well, I've heard some of the girls say he's kind of good-looking—"

"Wrong!" he snaps, sounding a tad too acerbic for an easy mistake. "It wasn't until rumours started circulating around school, of Gumi's supposed feelings for Gakupo-senpai did Luka-senpai even acknowledge his existence."

Len frowns. He heard the rumours, of course (he wasn't that socially inept). Gumi was a first-year, and the step-sister of their upperclassman. He was initially grossed out when he first heard word of the news. But somehow, he got the feeling there was more to the story than the rumors let on.

His meter stick slides to the lower right-hand corner of the board. A pair of brunettes, one coy, the other. . .not so much engage in what looks like a heavy make-out session. Red painted nails grip tightly to a nylon tie; skin flushes behind a pair of spectacles. "Kiyoteru-nii and Meiko-sensei. I know what you're thinking: how did a total herbivore like my brother snag your smoking hot teacher?" He jerks a thumb proudly at himself. "I might have let it slip that Lily-sensei had her eye out for a certain straight-laced know it all. And what do you know, not even three days pass before Kiyoteru announces they're dating."

Indeed. And there had been a collective weep from the student male populace.

"We can also look at that antisocial bastard, Yuuma."

Len frowns. Yuuma wasn't exactly what he'd call antisocial. More timid, if anything, and a bit selective in his friendships. No one too loud or boisterous, he'd noticed.

"Now between us, I think we can both agree Yuuma's not the best-looking guy. _Not_ ugly," he grumbles, amending himself at Len's raised brow. "Kind of strange looking, though. Too pale. His limbs too long. And that hair. _Aish_. In looks, he could make that up in personality, but again, antisocial. So not exactly boyfriend material."

Len doesn't bother hiding his smirk. "What do _you_ consider boyfriend material, Kaito?"

"Shut up, Len."

His meter stick taps at a photo on the far left. It's one of the more innocent pictures, that's for sure. Judging by the angle, Yuuma, unaware or uncaring of Kaito's blatant stalking, stares out a hallway window, fingers intertwined with the hand of a girl bearing an equally apathetic look. Len couldn't place her name, but she was quite pretty with tumbles of long lustrous hair and eyes matching a mid-day sky.

"Who's the girl?"

"Huh? Oh, hell if I know. I've tried asking her, but those lips are sealed. No way I'm asking Yuuma. And despite being related to Kiyoteru, I don't have access to school records. Trust me—I've tried. I think her name is an English letter, though. A? I?" He shrugs. "Anyway, according to outside sources, they only got together because some girl—not important _who_ —" he insists, but by his tone, there was in fact, some importance to the person after all. "Mistakenly saw something in him and went out on one date." He finishes the story somewhat passive. "Anyway, it didn't work out and what do you know, these two are dating."

Seemingly on cue, Kaito's phone rings. He raises a finger in a pausing motion and without checking the caller ID, answers it.

"Hello?"

Len hears a muffled voice.

His shoulders tense

"No! I didn't forget." He steals a glance at Len. "I'm just a little preoccupied."

A pause.

"It is important!" Another pause. ". . I'm teaching my friend how to be a man."

The voice raises in volume.

Kaito's brows knit. "Well, of course, I didn't expect you to understand." He considers his next words before snapping, "If it bothers you so much, why don't you ask Yuuma. I'm sure you would love that."

" _Oh my god! Are you seriously bringing that up again? It happened once and it was before I started dating you, you id_ —"

Kaito hangs up. With a smile, he asks, "Now where were we?"

Len slaps a hand over his eyes.

 _I'm screwed_.

* * *

"All in all, Len, my goal is to make you desirable to Rin."

Len frowns. "And how do you plan to do that?"

He smiles deviously. "Well, Rin Kagamine is known for having a certain 'type'. . ."

* * *

"Kaito, this is stupid," Len mutters to the inconspicuous wire of his transceiver.

" _Trust me, Len, it's not. And you look good!"_

Len fidgets uncomfortably in his clothes. He wears his uniform in a more odd fashion than usual. The arms of his sweater are tied in a knot around his waist. His pants are a size too small for him, his dress shirt two sizes too big (courtesy of Kaito). The first two of his buttons are undone and his school tie is slung loosely around his neck. His hair is done up in a stylistically lazy ponytail. Hairs fall loosely on his face and he fights the urge to brush them aside.

He sighs. "Okay, what do I do now?"

" _Kagamine Rin eats lunch in class,"_ Kaito says, matter-of-factly.

Len nods, watching as Rin picks at her rice, aloof. "So, what? I hit on her or something?" His palms sweat at the thought.

" _No, you idiot! Were you listening to anything I said yesterday?"_ he sighs. " _You can't let her think she's your only option. What you want to do is hit on other girls_ surrounding _Rin. Pretend she's not even there."_

Right. Because of the whole 'desirability' thing.

"Are. . .Are you sure about this?"

" _Positive."_

He frowns.

Kaito sounded so sure of himself, but it did little to quell his doubts. After all, there must have been some prior attraction between the people in Kaito's compilation, some sort of relationship already established between them. And the relationship between Rin and Len? Well, he wasn't even sure she even knew he existed.

"Kaito, who do I hit on exactly?" He observes the room. There weren't many girls around today. There was a teal-haired girl sitting beside Rin who looked moderately pissed off, a girl absorbed by the contents of her handheld laptop, and a small trio of girls sitting in the front corner of the classroom, only one of whom he recognized. "I'm not completely sure with these things."

" _Don't worry, Kaito's got your back."_ Len hears the faint sound of turning pages when he says, " _There's a red-haired girl in your class—Miki. She's more likely to return your advances more than anyone."_

"Miki?" he looks at the girl occupying the trio.

Kaito makes an affirmative noise. " _Rumour has it she liked you back in our third year of middle school. Had a thing for shotas or something."_

Len bites back a retort, not wanting to make a scene in the middle of the hallway.

" _Okay Len, go in there and follow my lead."_

He gulps, sliding the track door open with a bit too much force, he notes, heads glancing in his direction. He walks over to Miki's table, pretending his heart hasn't sunk to his gut and smiles amicably. "Hey, Miki."

She pauses in her conversation and turns to him. She blinks at his demeanour, otherwise nonplussed. "Hey Len, did you need something?"

" _Okay, Len. This is where it gets serious. You have to be open but cryptic. Confident, but not overtly so."_

His eyelids lower half-mast. He places a hand on her desk and leans forward, his smile inviting."The question is what can _you_ do for _me?_ "

It was some sort of innuendo he was sure. Len just hopes he isn't slapped for this.

Much to his surprise, Miki doesn't appear to be at all offended. She's _blushing_. She curls a lock of hair around her finger and coyly replies, "Well, I don't know, Len, you'll have to be more specific."

" _Wow, she really is into you,"_ Kaito chuckles. " _Pull back for know. You don't want to fall in too deep."_

Len decides to follow Kaito's advice.

He shrugs. "Well, I guess we'll have to find out together. Another time."

And he winks.

 _Winks_.

He leaves Miki, her eyes boring into his back. He pretends not to notice, a bit unnerved by their intensity. And by the silence. The hushed whispers of her two friends is all that is heard in the quiet of the classroom.

He passes by Rin's table, working the nerve to look at her.

Heart constricting, Len finds that she is already looking at him.

It's a passive side-glance. Nothing more to it. But Len, elated by the acknowledgement, beams at her. It's incongruent, not really matching the playboy façade, but he doesn't care.

Rin blinks.

And turns away.

* * *

"Kaito, are you sure about this one? I thought you said Luka-senpai was already in a relationship."

" _Oh, she is. But there's nothing wrong with a little harmless flirting. And she's with Rin, isn't she? You can't let this opportunity slip you by,"_ he says in a rather hushed voice. Len figures he's spending his study hour in the library.

Len crouches by the far corner of the hall, hidden in sight of the girls. He knows better than to loiter, wary of the odd looks shot at him from passing students.

He was getting used to the stares.

"Len?" someone calls from behind. "What are you doing?"

He cranks his head upwards met by the curious, yet characteristically bored, eyes of Yuuma.

"Ah, nothing, nothing!" he laughs nervously. "Don't worry about me. I'm just. . ." He turns away. "yeah. . ."

Yuuma follows his line of sight making a noncommittal hum at his antics.

" _Who was that?"_ Kaito asks.

"Hm? Oh, it was just Yuuma. My stealth skills are lacking, apparently."

" _Well, let's not waste any time. We've only got twenty minutes before study hours' over."_

Len raises from his position, patting himself off for dirt. He exhales sharply before making his way over to the girls, even more nervous at the thought of making indirect contact with Rin. There's another girl he notices, the same teal-haired, twin-tailed girl from before. She's glued to her phone and somehow looks even more pissed than before.

He makes sure to avoid her.

"Good morning, Luka-senpai!" Len greets.

"Good morning. . ." A beat of silence. "Len!" she supplies, finally. "Forgive me for not recognizing you. You seem to have changed since the last time I saw you. I must admit. . .that's quite an _interesting_ image change you have there."

Len smiles goofily at what he hopes is a compliment, not before tensing at his mannerisms. He quickly eases into a languid stance, his smile falling half-hooked and somewhat moony. The tautness in his face relaxes, and the air seems to shift as he settles a little too closely to Luka's personal space.

Rin and Luka exchange glances but say little else.

The pigtailed girl's phone alerts her of a text. She looks unashamedly indignant, quickly replying.

" _Now, Len. You're gonna wanna be careful about this—"_ he hears an audible beep in the distance. " _Ah, sorry. I just got a text. Hold off for a minute."_

Len doesn't have a minute. The atmosphere is set. To stop now would ruin it. And he was so close. Rin was so close. She was looking at him—

"Well, it looks like you've taken to an 'image change' yourself," he quips and huffs a laugh at Luka's befuddled look. In truth, there is no great difference in Luka's appearance, but it does differ from the norm. It's her hair. Coral locks tumble down her back in waves and bears a salon lustre sheen. It also helps to note her hair is half an inch shorter in length.

Len hadn't spent the last forty minutes of his study period crouched in the corner for nothing.

He decides to play bold, although hesitant to do so. He reaches out towards her, a finger curling around a lock of her hair. "Your hair. . .It's like cotton candy. Beautiful." He gently unwinds his finger and the hair falls into a tightly coiled lock.

Inwardly, he flushes. _How lame,_ he thinks. Surely, someone as sophisticated as Luka would never fall victim to such a cheesy line.

"Ah. Y—You've noticed the cut." Luka's pushes her hair behind her ear in a self-conscious manner and pauses, questioning the reaction. Luka did not get self-conscious. Certainly not in the presence of her underclassmen. This situation was quite. . .odd.

Through the bud of his wire, Len hears Kaito mutter something about 'annoying girls' and 'manhood' and distantly, Meiko-sensei chastising him for the misuse of his spare. The image, though vague, threatens to break his act with a far too amused grin.

"I notice a lot of things about you, Luka-senpai." Girls liked when guys noticed the little things, right? "But I'd like to notice a lot more things. Maybe we can meet sometime?"

Not trusting herself to speak (she can't believe she'd stuttered. _Her_!), she nods.

Len smiles. "Great. I'll see you later then."

He shoots her a two-fingered salute and departs.

That. . .had gone surprisingly well considering he'd gone solo. For the most part, anyway.

It seems Len had his own talents after all.

A hand grasps his shoulder.

Len stiffens and halts mid-step. He turns slightly and abruptly drowns in an ocean of blue.

Wait, no. Those were Rin's eyes.

God, even in his thoughts that sounded sappy.

"I wouldn't go after her, if I were you," Rin warns. "Luka has a boyfriend."

Len stares at her, for a moment, wide-eyed. He calmly slides back into nonchalance, pretending his heart hasn't cracked his ribs (at least he assumes it has, what with its force against his chest) and smiles a rehearsed smile.

"I know."

* * *

" _Ugh, you're beginning to sound like my brother."_

Not even Len misses the letch in her tone. " _He's rubbed off on me."_

She begins to say something else, but Kaito is quick to interrupt her.

" _Okay—Okay. I'm going."_

"I think that was revenge for taking their picture."

" _Shut up, Len."_

* * *

Kaito and Len stand in the teacher's' lounge looking thoroughly chastised.

It's been ten long minutes and she's _still_ talking.

It started with Lily-sensei admonishing Kaito and Len for their unadministered use of the spare classroom.

"And those pictures!" She crosses her arms. "Do you mind explaining _that_ to me?"

Kaito grins sheepishly. "Well, it's like this. . ." His eyes wander to the distance, widening in sight of interest. He nudges Len.

 _Rin's here. Work your magic._

 _Huh!? Now? On Lily-sensei?_

 _Yes_ _._

 _But she's a teacher!_

 _So? Just go for it. I'll let you know if you're screwing it up._

"Uh. . ." Kaito glares at his hesitance and Len is quick to adapt to the persona he's rightfully named 'Philander Len' (Or not, he thinks. He's a philander without the dirty aspects of being a philanderer. He thinks of changing the name. Maybe 'playboy' is a better-suited term after all.) "I apologize, Lily-sensei." His eyes are wide and glassy with remorse. "It was not my intention to upset you."

"Uh-uh. No. The puppy dog eyes won't work on me, Kagamine Len."

His brows draw together, eyes crinkling. "Disciplining with an iron-fist as always, I see, Lily-sensei. It's something I really admire of you." He appears bashful. "It was wrong of me. . .to think I could catch your attention with my childish antics."

She tilts her head, confused. "To catch my attention?"

His homeroom teacher, Meiko-sensei, watches them from the desk over, eyes gleaming with unconcealed amusement. She's paused on whatever business she has with Rin—she holds a stack of class printouts and appears a bit put out—who, to his chagrin, also watches from the distance.

"O—Of course." Kaito pinches his arm and Len fights against the urge to wince. "Who wouldn't want to be held under the scrutiny of the lovely Lily-sensei? That passionate cobalt gaze rumbles the hearts of male—and even few female—students."

Her face reddens slightly. "Oh. . .well, what you did is still wrong."

"And we— _I_ understand that."

Lily-sensei contemplates.

"Well, I guess just this once. . .I'll let you go—"

"Great! Thanks, Lily-sensei!" Kaito interjects, pulling Len out the door.

Rin sighs and shakes her head.

Meiko chuckles. "Lily, you are such a sucker."

* * *

News travels fast. Len is known as 'that guy that made Luka blush', 'that guy Miki is stalking.', and 'that guy who—holy shit, he hit on Lily-sensei and got away with it?'

Exactly three weeks pass. Len gets a little to used to his role as playboy, working on pickup lines and flirtation techniques with the other girls in his year. Most of them end successfully (coloured cheeks is what he aims for), not all, though. He reminds himself not to strike casual conversation with Yuuma's girlfriend. Her eyes seem to stare straight into his soul, and she never says anything which makes things just a tad awkward. Oh, and that pigtailed girl. Len doesn't think he's ever seen her crack a smile. He'd once made the mistake of greeting her a good morning, just to be friendly. If looks could kill. . .

"Len, this one will be it. This will be the last girl you hit on."

Len is quite surprised by the order. Kaito hadn't given any indication that they were stopping anytime soon. Not that he _didn't_ want to stop. Len was finding difficulty keeping up with his flirtations. Len considers himself an honest kind of guy, but it shocks even him when lies form effortlessly on his tongue. Empty promises of future meet ups, excuses. . .more promises. He supposes it's for the best. He sensed he was getting too _familiar_ with the persona.

The one thing he did like about it was the confidence he derived from the persona and, if he was honest, the overwhelmingly positive response he received. But it wasn't what he wanted, he reminded himself. He was doing all this for his one goal.

Rin.

"Did you have anyone in mind?"

"Gumi."

He frowns. Gumi, huh.

"So you make me flirt with the girlfriend and now the step-sister. It's like you want Gakupo to kill me."

"He won't do anything."

"You sure? I've seen Gakupo in the Kendo club. The way he handles that sword is no joke."

Kaito snorts. "Yeah, a wooden sword—look, do you want to get this over with or not?"

"Fine," he snaps. "I'm going."

It isn't that difficult to find her. Len catches up with her after class. She's alone, standing partway out the door with a hypnotized look on her face. Rain patters against the windows, fogging the corners of the glass.

She is brought out of her daze when she's poked with the butt of an umbrella.

"Would you like to share?" he asks.

She smiles. "Sure."

* * *

An arm hooks tightly around the neck. Len stumbles forward, just barely suppressing a yelp of surprise.

"Len, Len, Len." Kaito admonishes playfully. "You're really something else, you know that?"

"W—What are you talking about?" he chokes.

His grip tightens. "As if you don't know," he chuckles. "You know, when I said to tackle the playboy persona, I didn't think you would take it so seriously."

He releases him suddenly, clasping a hand on his shoulder. "Anyway, about the whole Gakupo-won't-kill you-because-the idea-itself-is-a-joke thing?"

Len raises an inquisitive brow.

"Yeah, well, it turns out I was wrong about that. Make sure to avoid him because he _will_ murder you— _aw_ , don't give me that look. You got this over with, didn't you? Now you can confess!"

Len shoots a look over his shoulder. "Kaito, _shh!_ "

They occupy student thronged hallways. Who knows what its ears could pick up on.

"So how are you planning to. . .admit your feelings?" he offers.

"What? You mean you're not going to make me do it your way?"

He shakes his head. "From here on out, it's all you."

Len blinks at his sudden seriousness. "Well, I thought I'd go with the conventional method: try to get her alone and. . .admit my feelings."

He grins. "The 'ol classic, huh? Well, good luck."

"Thanks."

* * *

The bell tolls, marking the end of another tedious school day. His classmates scramble out of the room before Meiko-sensei remembers to assign the day's homework. However, Len remains seated in his chair, eyes fixated on Rin.

"Come on, Miku. Let's go already." She nudges her friend, irate to not have been the focus of her attention.

"Wait," she says, shooing her. "let me just finish sending this text."

"Ugh, is it about that guy again? You've been hung up on him for _weeks_. Seriously, forget it already. If you spend any more time on that phone, people will start mistaking you for Neru."

She frowns. "Fine—"

Her phone beeps.

"Just a minute."

Rin groans. "You know what—"

This is his chance. Rin isn't exactly alone, but Len will take what he can get.

It's now or never.

"Rin!" he practically shouts, startling her.

"You," she says uncertainly, checking him up and down. "Did you want something?"

"Yes—No! I mean. . ." Well, that's just great. Len was stuttering like an idiot.

"Yes?"

A beat of silence.

"Will you go out with me?"

Well.

Being direct was a sort of charm.

Right?

From the corner of his eye, he watches as the pig-tailed—Miku shoots at the confession. She regards him as if seeing him for the first time when something akin to recognition lights her eyes. Len being Len pointedly ignores the look, not wanting to make the confession any more awkward than it is.

A dark look crosses her features.

. . .Not exactly the reaction Len was hoping for.

"Why?"

. . .Not exactly a question he expected to be asked, either.

Len shifts uncomfortably and refrains from tugging at his collar. The air was stifling.

"Because. . ." he swallows. "Because I like you."

"Sorry, I don't date sluts," Comes the mechanic reply.

Len points a finger at himself.

"A slut? Me?"

So the playboy façade wasn't going as he expected.

She arches her brow. "Yes, you. What? Did you think because you're a man, the label wouldn't apply to you, slut?"

Yeah, he was going to kill Kaito.

"I heard about you. I know what you're about. You're the type of guy that would approach a girl and tell her you like her to get into her pants. I have to admit, it's a nice trick, confessing to me. You almost look sincere." She shakes her head. "And to think, if I hadn't heard the rumours, I would have fallen for it!"

Miku's eyes dart between them. "Um, Rin—"

"Did you really think that it would work on me?" She shudders. "I get the chills just thinking about it. Who knows what kind of diseases you carry. It makes me sick, knowing there are girls that actually idolize you for your sluttiness. All I've heard these past few weeks is 'Len! Len! Len!' 'Len is so cute!' 'Len is so hot!' 'Len is all I want.'"

" _Rin_."

"You _destroyed_ my friend's relationship! Gakupo was so loyal to Luka, so sweet and caring, but then you came along and now all she can think about is _you_!"

This shocks Len. "I—I didn't think—"

"That's right, you _didn't_ think. But what can you expect from sluts like yourself? And then you go and make things worse by getting involved with _her_. It's so damn disgusting it just makes me want to. . .but then again, I guess a slut like you has no morals."

"What are you talking about—"

"Don't screw with me you—you _whore_!"

Len's face blanches at the insult.

Rin pauses at his look, wondering if she's taken it too far

 _Nah_.

"Let's get one thing straight, Len Kagamine: If you ever approach me again. . .If you ever sprout such _bull_. . . " A Cheshire grin distorts her soft features. "I'll cut your balls off."

To her disappointment, Len doesn't give a reaction to the threat.

Eyes hollow, he turns for the door.

It shuts softly.

* * *

"Are you _snickering_?"

Miku's eyes brim with tears, fruitlessly holding back a bout of choked laughter. "I j—just feel so bad for him."

". . .You have an odd way of showing it."

She shot her an amused look.

"No, Rin. Listen, listen."

* * *

If Kaito were asked to describe Len the night he knocked on his door, drenched by the slush of snow, face pale from the below-zero temperature, he would callously tell his friend he looked like a ghost—a shell of the man he once was. But it was because of Len's. . .depthless appearance that Kaito smartly kept his mouth shut and, concern heavy in his voice, asked, "Len, are you alright?"

Kaito might have misheard, but he was pretty sure he'd said Rin had called him a whore.

"Huh? I didn't quite catch that?" he asks again, just to make sure.

Len steps into his space and bunches his shirt in his fists. "A whore, Kaito. Rin said I was a whore." His grip loosens. "She hates me. The way she looked at me. . .It was like the very sight of me tainted her vision. And her words. . .I liked her for her outspokenness, but. . ."

Kaito gives him an odd look. "Len, why don't you come inside. Take a shower or something. We'll talk when you've calmed down a bit."

Len follows this advice. It's ten minutes later Len steps into Kaito's room in borrowed baggy sweats and a plain white tee, a small towel draped over his neck. A hot shower does him well. Colour returns to his face and clears his head of most of his melancholic thoughts. He closes the door behind him as he enters and can't help but note Kaito's visible jump and sudden scramble to hide his phone from his view.

Kaito must realize he looks ridiculous. Quickly catching himself, he sits on the edge of his bed, a guilty look plastered on his face.

"Kaito?" Len says, drying off his wet hair.

Kaito claps his hands together in contemplation. "Okay, so here's the thing. . ."

He narrows his eyes. "Kaito, what did you do?"

"Well, it's not so much what I did, but what I _didn't_ do."

"Kaito, spit it out!"

"Okay, okay. Jeez. . .so I got some info on your little predicament. I mean, normally, I wouldn't have to. You had a ninety-eight percent chance of success after all . . .but it seems I made a _minor_ miscalculation in my research."

"What do you mean?" Len asks, situating himself behind Kaito's coffee table.

"You were perfect, Len. You fit every requirement of Rin's 'type'. Really, she was the one who made the stupid mistake. Rin didn't look into the consequences of liking that 'type'." He sighs. "In other words, Rin was played by a player not so long ago."

"Huh? What? When? How?"

Kaito shrugs. "Beats me. Seems she was adamant on keeping it secret."

Len slumps forward. "I see."

"Look, Len. . ." Kaito scratches the back of his head. "If I had any idea this would happen, I wouldn't have meddled. I should have just left you alone to work up your own nerve to confess. I'm sor—"

"No, Kaito. It's not your fault," he sighs defeatedly. "You were right. I would've probably ended up doing nothing about my feelings. You were just trying to help me, in your own. . . _weird_ way. It's actually thanks to you I managed to confess. . .even if the end result was a failure. I won't hold this against you."

He smiles weakly. "Thanks."

They sit in companionable silence.

"Then again, we could always—"

"Kaito, finish that sentence and I really will kill you."

* * *

"So is Gumi as good as everyone says she is?" Kaito asks as he sees Len off.

He whips his head to meet his gaze, his face contorting with incredulity and disgust."Excuse me?"

He grins leeringly."What a prudish reaction for someone who was heavily involved in not-so-prudish things."

Len frowns."I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kaito shakes his head. "There you go again with that innocent act."

Len's brow twitches in annoyance. "I really don't know what you—"

Kaito _shoos_ at him. "Yeah, yeah. If you don't feel like sharing, then I won't bother."

"But Kaito—"

The door slams in his face.

"Argh, you're such a—"

* * *

The air is uncomfortably warm and elicits a listless feeling from those confined in the walls of class 2-C. Meiko-sensei has turned the furnace at too high a temperature, and Rin, too lethargic to complain, simply waits for the sweet, gracious ring of the school bell.

And so, it's in her lethargic state, she observes the boy,—fighting back his own yawn—who just yesterday, confessed to her. Rin blames the dull hour of afternoon classes, not quite believing the lie herself, still, it doesn't stop her from her staring. He's ditched the sleazy attire, she notices, and has returned to what she vaguely remembers him to be. Which was. . .

 _". . .Rin, listen, listen."_

It couldn't be true.

Right?

"Gawking isn't attractive, Rin."

"Screw off, Miku," she retorts with a harsh whisper. "I wasn't gawking."

"If that's what you want to believe, then fine."

She gives her an unimpressed look.

"Anyway, what you said yesterday. . .that was a lie, right?"

"What makes you think I was lying?" She considers this before she resumes speaking. "Well, I will admit, it did take a while to piece everything together. I don't personally know Len, but he is a friend of a. . . _friend_ , so I got updates on his 'progress'. I really didn't want to, but things somehow turned out that way." She shrugs. "It's a shame, though. If I knew who he was and what he was after, I would have intervened in hopes of avoiding the disaster that was yesterday afternoon."

"But I don't understand why someone would go so far to gain my approval. It's. . ."

Unsettling? Creepy? Flattering?

"You shouldn't sell yourself short, Rin. You're quite the catch." She winked.

"Uh," she rubs the back of her neck, a little embarrassed by the compliment. "Thanks."

"But seriously Rin, I think you should give this Len a chance."

"I threatened to castrate him. I doubt he's interested in me anymore," she sighs, wistful. At the odd look worn on Miku's face—amused or pitiful, a possible mix of both—Rin hastily replies, "And—I mean, why should I?"

Again, she shrugs. "He could be good for you. A fresh slate."

Nudge-Nudge-Wink-Wink.

She huffs indignantly. "I am not using him as a replacement for Piko."

"I didn't say that."

"Then what _are_ you saying?"

She gives her an exasperated look. "All I'm saying is—just think about it, okay!?"

"Hatsune, Kagamine!" Meiko-sensei snaps. "Is my lesson interrupting your conversation?"

"No, Meiko-sensei," They reply, sheepish.

* * *

Len sits alone at Kaito's desk, chopsticks poking thoughtlessly at his egg rolls. Kaito, he discovers, is nowhere to be found. . .Strange, though Len finds he's not all that bothered by his disappearance. With last night's rather rude parting (could it be Kaito was still bitter over the fact that Len wasn't willing to 'share' info over his time spent with Gumi?) and Len consumed by his own thoughts, he figures he'd prove poor company anyhow.

He almost doesn't notice when someone takes the seat in front of his. The legs of the chair, however, scrape harshly against the floor tiles, drawing him away from his musings. Len looks up to meet a friendly pair of green eyes.

Gumi.

She smiles. "Hey, Len."

He nods his hello but says little else. Really, he's unsure what to say. If he's picked up on Kaito's innuendos correctly,—not to mention the hushed whispers that follow him—he's pretty sure the whole school thought they'd spent the night together.

And no, he didn't mean fun times with pyjamas and chocolate chip cookies.

Len pretends Kaito's class doesn't stare at them with interest.

"Is there something you needed?" Len finally asks after an excruciating silence filled with Gumi's amiable, closed-eyed smiles.

"Hm. . .not really. I just wanted to thank you. Oh, and to apologize, of course!"

He stares, nonplussed. "For what?"

"Well, for dragging your name in the dirt for one thing. I don't know if you've noticed, but people have been saying some not so nice things about us."

"A—Ah, I haven't noticed." He processes her words. "Wait, that was your fault?"

"Guilty," she says, revealing a culpable look.

"Why?"

She rests her face against her open palm."Well, there's a certain someone I was hoping to catch the interest of. It felt like this was the only way," she sighs. "Ah, but I was successful. And it's all thanks to you!"

Len has no idea how he should react.

He somehow finds himself asking, "It's not Gakupo, is it?"

"That's a secret," she answers in a cryptic tone of voice.

Gumi makes a move to stand up, but Len notices her pause in the action.

She dips forward to kiss him instead.

Len freezes when he feels the press of lips against his. It's not a long kiss, one that last three—five seconds tops. And when she pulls away, she mutters something in his ear, hot breath against his skin, her words sing-song. And at her words, he turns to find the track door slam to an echoing, class silencing shut.

* * *

Miku pinches the space in between her eyes. "Rin definitely saw that."

"No doubt," Kaito agrees.

There's a moment's pause.

"What are you doing here?" They accuse simultaneously.

* * *

Rin's fists clench at her sides, brows draw together in frustration. She mutters an odd string of obscenities under her breath, exuding acrimony from the scene witnessed only moments ago. Why did she ever think seeking that guy out would lead to anything good? She was never listening to Miku again! And what was up with Gakupo's sister? _Gumi,_ her mind supplied. She had stared right at her before making a move on Len. Like she was _challenging_ her—

Her shoulder knocks against someone in her rush to get away.

She offers an apology, albeit distracted, to her victim, but the apology gets caught in her throat when she realizes exactly _who_ she bumps into.

Piko.

A string of colourful words and phrases build on her bitten tongue. Rin remains silent, however, unsure if this little run in will take a vitriolic turn.

"Rin! How are you?" inquires Piko with an incredibly false tone of sweetness.

 _Urgh_ , what did she ever see in this silver haired bastard? "Fine," she huffs.

"Really? You were a bit of a mess the last time we met." He tilts his head and smiles. "It's great to see you've worked on that."

 _A bit of a mess? Who's fault was that!?_ "I remember you also being a bit of a mess." But for a completely different reason—the _whore_. "It's nice to see you've cleaned yourself up." Rin emulates his tone, feeling a little sick to have sunk to his level.

Rin doesn't miss the mischievous glint that flashes in his eyes. "Yes, well, it was always more fun to get down and dirty. Sometimes I think, 'why bother trying to clean myself up? I'm only going to get dirty again.' Ah, but, then again, I suppose girls like yourself wouldn't like that."

Rin narrows her eyes. He was showing off. "No, we wouldn't."

He smiles. It's unsettling. "Girls like you were never my favourites. Never quite so obedient with my wants. Always too outspoken. Honestly, when we first met, I thought of going after your friend. She looked more like my type." _You dodged a bullet, Miku._ The thought is acrid and bitter and reflects hotly on her features. Piko eyes search her face, no doubt amused by her offence. Something about her always amused him. Like she was some kind of _joke_. "Ah, but you're still very pretty, Rin. It's just a shame you—"

Not wanting to hear anymore— _not again_ —she cuts him off. "Yeah, whatever. I'll see you later, Piko."

Hopefully not.

She shuffles past him. Piko, however, decides they're not finished with their conversation. With a vice-like grip, he grabs her upper arm, halting her movement. "Why the hurry, Rin? It's been a while. I thought we could catch up."

Rin had a finite amount of patience. Pulling away from the hold she snaps, "Cut the crap, Piko. I don't know what sort of game you're playing at, but I want no part of it."

Piko smiles that unnerving smile. "No games, Rin. I like you too much to ever play games with you." His smile falters for a moment. "Well, asides from the little game of cat and mouse we have between us."

She bites hard on the inside of her cheek. "Just stop, Piko. You made it clear you wanted nothing to do with me when you. . ." She got sick just thinking about it. "Anyway, just leave me alone."

His eyes narrow ever so slightly. "You said some pretty nasty words the last time we met—"

"And I meant them, you whore—"

His eyes flash and Rin, sensing danger, steps back just as Piko raises his hand to strike—

 _Damn,_ she thinks, _too late to dodge_.

A slap resonates in the quiet hall.

But Rin finds she hasn't been hit.

She tentatively breaks from her defensive pose, looking up to find Piko's palm sandwiched in between two hands.

Len's hands.

He looks like he can't quite believe his luck—wide-eyes, a bead of sweat on his cheek—but his lips quickly curl to a frown, analysing the situation. "Uh, you really shouldn't hit people," he starts off lamely. "Whatever issues you have with Rin, you can do without the violence."

Piko retracts his hand, assuaging the pink-marked area with his fingers. "Who are you?"

"A classmate."

He quirks a brow. "Is that all?"

Len's frown deepens, having the acute sense he was being mocked.

Piko offers him an affable smile, brows knitting sympathetically.

Rin wants to punch him.

"Just to give a fair warning, that girl is trouble. I wouldn't bother with her."

Len is wary of the sudden shift in conversation. "Why not?" he asks tentatively. "Rin's. . . _awesome_."

Piko makes a noise of surprise, not expecting the response.

Rin shoots Len a skeptical, unsure look.

"Then you already know that she's. . ."

Len cocks his head, curious. "What?"

Piko and Rin exchange glances. She gives him the finger for good measure.

He glares, about done with pleasantries. "A vulgar bitch that drives you to seek the company of other girls. And can you blame me, Rin? You were like a thing of nightmares. Never listening to what I tell you. Running your mouth when you had no business speaking. You were the one who pushed me away. You were the one—"

Len punches him. It's the quickest way to get him to stop talking, he thinks mildly. Pain erupts his fingers and shifts the bones in his knuckles within contact. It's the first time he's seriously brought someone harm, and his hand twinges with his inexperience. He watches as Piko stumbles backwards, hand grasping his cheek with indignance.

"How can you say things like that? It's despicable." He looks between Rin and Piko. "I think I have a vague idea of your relationship with Rin. And maybe it's none of my business, but when you treat people like they're your marionette puppet, the relationship tends to go sour. At least, I assume it already has with what you were about to do to her."

The merciful silence that plagues Piko breaks. "You don't understand _anything_."

"And I don't think I _want_ to."

It's a threat. That much is clear.

Piko's glare sharpens.

Len returns the gaze with a level look.

"I won't forget this." He seethes darkly, shooting acid looks at Rin and Len.

When he leaves, Len releases a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

He's suddenly very aware of Rin's eyes on him.

"I didn't mean to follow you," he says hastily. "Gumi was saying some strange stuff, then there was Kaito—ah, that's my friend—, who kicked me out of his classroom and told me to go off in this direction. I don't understand his reasoning sometimes," he laughs weakly. "Sorry, I'll go now."

"Wait!" she yells, halting him.

Len's shoulders tense, bracing for the worst.

"Look. . .I'm sorry for saying all those things yesterday." She purses her lips at the skeptical look he gives her. "I shouldn't have called you a slut. Or a whore. Or threatened to cut your balls off. I was only taking my anger out on you."

He fidgets uncomfortably. "If you're just saying that because you think you owe me—"

"I'm not," she says, just barely suppressing the sharpness in her tone. "I don't _really_ think those things of you. I wasn't lying when I said I was taking it out on you." She sighs. "I've been. . . _bitter_."

Len scratches his nose, not quite meeting her eyes. "It was a little harsh, I'll admit, but I'm at fault too—"

"No, you're not," she snaps. Tempting as it was, she wouldn't share the blame. "But thanks. For. . .um, just now."

His face reddens. "It's no problem."

Rin takes a hesitant glance over her shoulder before peering back at him. "Did you _really_ mean what you said? You think I'm. . .awesome?"

At his flush darkened face, Rin considers retracting her question when he answers her.

"Uh, well, I always thought your take-attitude-from-no-one temperament and outspokenness was charming."

Heat floods her cheeks. "You have a strange type."

"So I've been told."

She cocks a brow at him. "That's not the sort of thing you're supposed to admit."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Whatever."

Rin stares hard at Len, who shifts under her gaze.

Curiosity gnaws at her.

"Okay, I'll bite—what did she say to you?"

He blinks. "What?"

She balls her fingers tightly. "Don't play dumb! Gakupo's sister. She said something to you before she—she _kissed_ you."

"You _saw_ that?"

He wished the ground could swallow him whole.

"Of course, I did! That's why I—"

She slaps a hand over her mouth.

"That's why you what?"

He waits for an answer but finds the unworded answer slowly piecing itself together.

It was all starting to make sense. Gumi's slyness, Kaito's insistence that he leave. . .

"That's why _you_ left? You were looking for me?"

Her face tinges red. "I'm pretty sure I was the one asking the questions."

"Oh, right." He averts his gaze. "Well, I could've misheard, but I'm pretty sure she said something along the lines of 'let's put a little spice in our love lives'."

His gaze returns, studying her disgusted look. ". . .Or not."

Rin rolls her eyes.

"You know, you're a lot more lame than I thought you'd be."

Len looks a little crestfallen at that.

Though Rin didn't think it was a particularly bad thing.

She'd keep that little tidbit of information to herself for now.

Rin thinks of Luka and her recent infatuation for this little blonde lame-o. She thinks of the tomato haired girl in her class and her borderline illegal obsession for the unassuming boy, the eyes that drink at the very sight of the boy, and, of course, the boy himself.

 _Sorry_ , she thinks.

"After school. Movies. Six o'clock sharp. Don't be late."

Rin walks off and she hears him splutter words of confusion— _Huh? What? R-Rin?_ —but sure enough, of affirmation.

"I'll be there."

She grins.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's about it.

You know, as a lover of all Vocaloids, it's always difficult deciding who should be the antagonist. Honestly, the only reason I chose Piko was because I recently rewatched _Naruto_ and his hair reminded me of Mizuki. Sorry Piko!


End file.
